Fablehaven: Then Next Chapter
by LivLaughLuv97
Summary: Okay so the Demon Prison is secure, but we need new Eternals, new adventures, and of course, the inevitable: new problems.
1. Chapter 1

Fablehaven

Chapter One

"We're sending teams of three into the dream-state. You will be chased with enemies nonstop for seven days. If you die, you will awaken back here. Keep in mind that you will feel pain in the same way in the dream-state. Your goal will not be to defeat the foes chasing you, but to evade them and stay alive." Agad paused letting this sink in. He looked into the faces of each on gathered in the room. "This will be the first of three trials. The four who excel in these will become our new Eternals."

Seth spoke up. "What about the five people who will become the Ageless? How will we decide those?"

"Ah yes, as most of you know, we have decided to set another precaution. One who becomes an Ageless will have the responsibility of both protecting an Eternal, fighting to preserve the new Demon Prison, Imperium, and staying alive as well. These people will have the same immunity against sickness, and can only and will die when their Eternal is killed." Agad answered. "We already have one Ageless. Bracken has volunteered, and given his experience, we have accepted his offer. The rest remain to be decided and will be chosen through a vote after the we have our Eternals."

Kendra was surprised, Bracken had said nothing about being an Ageless to her! However, if she did end up becoming an Eternal, he might be assigned HER Ageless, and they would be together forever... or at least, a while. He stood next to her, their hands intertwined. Glancing around at all the people gathered in the room, Kendra wondered who would be chosen. There were quite a few willing: Seth, Warren, Elise, Vanessa, Trask, and more she didn't know.

"I will now read off the groups." Producing a scroll from the sleeve of his robe, Agad began to list off the names. "Elise, Seth, and Rosa. Trask, Vanessa, and Mae. Rayne, Kendra, and Warren. Damon, Drea, and Rosa. Please go find your group." Agad put the scroll down and waited for everyone to quiet down and get with their teams.

Kendra looked at Bracken, who gave her an encouraging smile and squeezed her hand.

Without trouble, Kendra and Bracken found Warren and Rayne. Of course, she had known Warren for years, but She wasn't completely sure of what to make of Rayne. Bracken said she was trustworthy, and Kendra believed him.

"Yeah, we've got Kenny!" Warren slapped her a high five as she and Bracken got close enough.

Kendra pretended to be disappointed. "Oh gee, yay. We have Warren. Now we will for sure win."

"Wow Kenny, way to be a Negative Nelly and kill my confidence! That made me feel great."

"Warren, you know I'm just kidding, right? And why do you and Seth insist on calling me Kenny? It's SO annoying!"

"I gotcha Kenny. It's just fun to see you annoyed." At this, Kendra gave him one of her famous death glares. "Woah there, I was just kidding...again."

"Warren you should know by now, Kendra hates it when people have fun and kid around." Bracken through in.

Sarcastically, Kendra slapped Bracken's chest. "Whose side are you on anyways?"

"Yours, of course. Aren't I always on your side?"

"Well I thought so, but now I'm not so sure."

"Guys... what can you do?" Rayne spoke up. Kendra had forgotten she was there.

"My thoughts exactly." Kendra sighed, squeezing Bracken's hand.

"Hey, don't be hatin' " Warren through up his hands as if in surrender.

Kendra laughed, "Whatever Warren. But, if I have to spend the next seven days with you, I'd rather you not call me Kenny the whole time."

"You have my word." Warren bowed low. Kendra, Bracken, and Rayne all smiled.

"Hey Warren, can I have a word please? Over here?" Bracken pointed to an uninhabited corner of the room.

"Sure man." Kendra let go of Bracken's hand as he and Warren sauntered away from Kendra and Rayne.

"So our only goal here is to stay alive?" Kendra questioned Rayne. To her, that seemed like a much too easy goal.

"Yes, but my guess is that they'll throw everything they've got at us. They won't make it easy, I can tell you THAT much. Trust me."

"When did you get involved with all of this?" Kendra asked, refering to everything around them. Rayne's face darkened, and for a second, she thought she might have pried a little to far. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be nosy."

The girl's face softened slightly. "No, no, you're fine. Just a few bad memories." She took a breath. "The Society said that they killed my parents when I was ten. Just a few months ago, I figured out that they faked their own deaths so that they could work for the Society without the burden of taking care of me, their only child. Their only obstacle."

Kendra was stunned. Her whole life, her parents had cared for her and tried their best to protect her. She had never really thought about the people who had no parents. "I'm so sorry. I-I don't know what to say."

The raven haired girl smiled. "No one ever does. But it's okay. I guess I just got unlucky when it comes to parents. Fortunately, the Knights found me, and I've been helping ever since. Well, except last year I was stuck in that prison."

"The one at Living Mirage?"

"That's the one!" Rayne said cheerfully. Kendra studied the girl. Her face was a perfect oval. She had flawless, tanned skin. Her eyes, set off by her jet black hair, were a deep violet. Rose bud lips finished the look. As for her outfit, Rayne was decked out in light leather armor, jeans, and a tang-top.

"I was only there for not even a day. I can't imagine being there for a year. Bracken was there for thousands of years. I don't know how he did it."

"So are you guys... together?"

"Yeah, we are." Kendra smiled as she said it. It had taken them a year to figure out where their relationship was headed. And the timing was perfect; now she had an actual reason to be an Eternal.

"That's what I figured. And someone said he was a... umm... a... unicorn?" Rayne said tentatively, as if she was embarrassed about asking.

Kendra couldn't help but laughing. "You heard right. But he doesn't have his third horn, so he's stuck in his human form. He's also the son of the Fairy Queen and all of that..." She started laughing and Rayne joined in.

Warren and Bracken came back to find the two of them rolling on the ground clutching their stomachs.

"What are you guys doing?" Warren asked as he offered Rayne his hand. Kendra, still on the ground, and Rayne, now standing, looked at each other and broke out laughing all over again.

Bracken leaned down and grabbed Kendra's outstretched hand. Because she was laughing so hard, it took him a few tries to pull her up, but eventually, the two girls calmed down and both were on their feet.

Bracken had his arm around Kendra's shoulder, and she had her arm around his waist. Agad's voice broke through all of the conversations going on, "Now that you have had a few minutes to converse and meet your team, we will send the first group off in a minute. As I said before, you and your team will spend seven days in the dream-state. This time translates as 7 minutes here. When the last person in the team wakes up here, we will send the next group. Trask, Vanessa, and Mae, you will be first."

Warren went over to Vanessa, and wished her luck. They had been going together for a year now. Even though they didn't act like it, Kendra and Bracken had decided that they were totally head over heals in love.

Bracken pulled Kendra over to the same uninhabited corner that he and Warren had talked in. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "When your in the dream state, things will happen. It can use your mind agains––" They both looked up as Agad sent the first team off. "It can use your mind against you. It will change to confuse you."

"Kind of like what I was telling you about Obsidian Waste?" Kendra asked, trying to understand what he was telling her.

"Yes, well, kind of." Bracken bit his lip.

"You know what is going to happen, don't you?" Kendra brushed a piece of his shaggy silver hair out of his eyes. "You know, but you can't tell."

Bracken grabbed her hand and lifted it to his lips. "I have my ideas," he whispered. "Just know––" he stopped again as Trask suddenly sat up, gasping in pain and holding his left arm. Agad led him out of the room. Kendra was suddenly nervous of what was going to happen to her, if Trask could be killed. He pressed her hand against his lips again. "You will be fine. You and Trask have different strengths." Right, he could read her mind; she didn't care. "Just know, that everything," Mae woke up sobbing, and was taken out of the room. "Everything you see and hear there, isn't real. Nothing there is real except for you, Warren, and Rayne. Only trust them."

"Bracken, I'm not sure about this..." Kendra started.

He put a finger to her lips, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"I do, I just... I'm scared." Kendra started to shake as Vanessa came back, screaming. Warren rushed to her side, but Agad led her away before he could get to her. "Damon, Drea, and Rosa, please get ready to sleep."

"You'll be fine. I promise. Think of your worst nightmare... actually, don't. But that's what it will be like, just a nightmare, no more." Damon woke up shouting about how he was on fire. Agad led him out. "Here," Bracken pulled out a chain with a key on it. "Here, take this and think of me. Think of us and Seth, and your parents, and grandparents. Think of all of the good times we've had together." Both Drea and Rosa woke up unmoving. Agad cast a spell over them they floated out of the room, with him trailing after them. "Warren, Kendra, and Rayne, you will be leaving in a moment."

"I guess that's me." Kendra smiled faintly up at Bracken. He put the chain around her neck and kissed her gently.

"Good luck, my Queen of Fairies."


	2. Chapter 2

**Haha sorry guys, i forgot the DISCLAIMER for ch. 1, so yeah as we all know, i own none of the characters from the original Fablehaven books. For obvious reasons, Brandon Mull owns all of 'em! **

**Hope ya like :D**

Chapter 2:

Kendra woke up in the middle of a deserted hallway. It took her a second to think of who she was and what she was doing here. Then again, she wasn't quite sure of where _here_ was. She turned around, taking in her surroundings. Then she remembered: She was on a mission to stay alive with Warren and Rayne.

"Warren!" Kendra called. "Rayne! Where are you!" Silence followed. Then voices. "Rayne? Warren? Is that you?" The hushed whispering continued, leaving Kendra trying to decipher what was being said. _They're speaking a different language..._ Kendra realized suddenly.

Now freaked out, Kendra started running. She wasn't sure where to, but she was running. Heavy, red drapes drooped down from the walls. Portraits of people –– fat people, skinny people, red-heads, brunettes, blondes –– hung on the walls, ready to frown at whoever walked by. Flaming torches added some light to the otherwise unlit passageways. Kendra's foot caught on a crack in the stone, causing her to trip.

Groaning, Kendra go to her feet and paused for breath. Tears of frustration and pain welled up in her eyes, but she held them back. She wouldn't cry, not here. All of a sudden, Kendra tensed. _Footsteps, coming fast. _A shadowed figure burst out from around the corner. The person, or thing, or whatever it was, obviously didn't see her because it didn't stop.

Kendra only had time to through her hands up, before they collided head on. "Ugh..." She moaned, trying to clear her thoughts.

"Kendra? Rayne? Is that you?" Warren's voice wafted through the air.

"Warren!" Kendra tried to say, though it came out more as "Wawan?"

"Kendra! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. See I woke up and heard these voices and started running, and the next thing I know, they you were." He helped her to her feet. "Are you okay?"

"I think so," Kendra rubbed her head. "I think I sprained my ankle though..."

"Can you walk or run?"

"Yes, it doesn't hurt that bad. I'll be fine." A pause followed. "Wait! Where's Rayne?"

"I don't know. We have to find a way out of here. I've got a bad feeling about those voices. Could you understand what they were saying." Warren wondered.

Kendra shook her head. "No, It's obviously not a language of Light or I'd know what they were saying."

"Right, that's what I thought." Warren nodded. "We should rest for a minute, then look for Rayne. If we don't find her soon, we'll have to assume that they already got her."

"Right," Kendra sighed. "What did Bracken ask you before?"

"Aww do you miss him?" Warren teased, giving her a little push.

Kendra didn't feel like joking around right now. "Probably just as much as you miss Vanessa. Maybe more." His mocking grin dripped off his face and a faraway sadness gleamed in Warren's eyes. "You're worried aren't you. About Vanessa?"

Warren nodded slowly. "I've never heard her scream like that before. Never. And that look that I saw in her eye..." He shivered. "Half of me wanted to run over to her and never let her go, but the other half of me wanted to hide so I wouldn't have to hear about what happened."

Kendra looked at her toes, not sure of what to say. "I'm sorry. I bet that was really tough for you to just, you know, leave her with Agad."

"He really does love you." Warren said suddenly. "Bracken. Has he ever told you that?"

Red shot up Kendra's cheeks. "Not really," she said nervously, waiting for him to tease her some more.

"Well he does. A lot, I think. He told me to protect you." Warren continued.

"Aren't we all supposed to protect each other?" Kendra asked, her face turning red all over again.

"Well yeah, but he told me to make sure that you... I don't know. He just wanted me to make sure that you would be okay. It's only seven minutes for them; you know how fast it seemed. But for us, it's seven exhausting days. He wanted you to be okay." Warren was getting frustrated, Kendra could tell.

"I understand Warren. But we should go look for Rayne now. It's been a few minutes already." Warren started out of his trance and hopped to his feet, only to be barreled over by none other then Rayne.

"What are you guys doing just lying there?" Rayne cried. "Come ON!" She pulled Kendra to her feet and dragged her back in the direction she'd come. Warren followed.

"What are we running from?" Warren shouted.

Rayne thought for a moment before answering. "I can't remember what it's called. Like a On- something... I don't know."

"Guys," Kendra panted through gritted teeth. "I can't go much further. My ankle is killing me." It hadn't hurt before, but now the pain was close to unbearable.

"Just try your best," Warren said. "Look for some sort of passageway branching off of the hallway. I have a feeling that this hallway is just one big circle..."

After a few moments, Kendra could hardly move her whole leg. "I have to stop. You two go on ahead without me. I'll try to make it by myself." She kicked off her shoe and gasped. "Oh, God..." she prayed under her breath.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Rayne hurried to Kendra's side. "Oh, my..." Kendra's entire foot was black and bruised. "What happened?"

Kendra thought hard. "I don't know... Warren ran into me, and I fell down, and then you came, and we started running... What could've done this to my foot?"

Rayne and Warren just shook their heads. "Here it comes," Rayne whispered suddenly. Footsteps filled the air, shaking the ground. A terrible screeching issued from around the corner, causing all three to clutch their ears.

"Dang, could that thing be any louder?" Warren grunted through clenched teeth. As though the creature had heard him, the deafening pitch stopped, and silence hung thick in the air.

Kendra held her breath as the creature walked around the corner. She gasped silently, whether because of terror or pain, she wasn't sure. All she cared about now was the thing standing in front of her. It was unlike anything she had ever seen. Its skin was red and blue, striped like a tiger. Two large red horns stuck out from a matted mass of black hair. Pointed fangs as long as Kendra's fingers poked out from its awful cracked lips, crowned by a huge blue nose. Wild yellow eyes were hidden by bushy white eyebrows, and ears the size of Kendra's hands rested on its shoulder. Its clawed feet had to be larger than Warren's head. Dressed in a black robe, the creature had an air of... Kendra couldn't put her finger on it. Sadness maybe...

"Hello Kendra. Warren. Rayne. I am, the Oni."


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wonderful Fablehaven characters 'cause Brandon Mull does, and I am so jealous of his amazingly ingenious mind... just throwing that out there. **

** ANYWAYSSS... I'm super sorry it's been forever since I updated... I've been busy! please review! I would really appreciate criticism and all seeing as this is my first FanFiction and feedback would be great! haha thanks for reading :D**

Chapter 3

"That's what it was!", Rayne slapped her forehead. "An Oni. How could I forget?" Warren and Kendra stared at her, neither ever having heard of an Oni before. "I ran into it when I escaped from the Living Mirage. I guess the last one in existence lives there. I probably brought him here... I'm sorry if we end up dying..."

The Oni was staring at her curiously, and Rayne wasn't sure if he remembered her from their previous meeting, seeing as this was technically all a dream. It was all coming back to her. Everything from the heat of the day to the feeling of loss that had threatened to consume her. She had lost Devon that day...

_Devon, _just the thought of him made her heart ache. She turned her face as a tear trickled down her cheek.

"You still hurt over him, do you not?" The Oni asked gently. _He remembers. _"You have not forgotten."

Ranyne shook her head. "No, not yet. It hasn't been that long, Oni. It's only been a few months for me."

"But it is not time that is the problem, is it? You do not wish to forget him." The Oni looked at her sympathetically.

"I want him to come back, but that's not going to happen is it?" Her voice wavered, threatening to break.

"I did all I could, forgive me..." The Oni had tears in his eyes as well. Rayne had forgotten that Oni had loved Devon almost as much as she had. "If only I was faster, then maybe he might still be here..."

"No," Rayne's eyes flashed. "Don't think that! It's not your fault... If anyone is guilty, it's me. _I _am sorry."

The Oni cleared its throat, "And who are these fine looking men and women?" He asked, having had completely recovered from his sadness.

"Oh," Rayne said quickly, embarrassed. "This is Kendra and Warren. They are friends of mine and my fellow teammates. We have to get out of here though. And we need your help." Rayne glanced at Kendra. "Something's happened to Kendra's foot, and we're not quite sure what to do with it..."

"Of course. I'll take a look at it." The Oni knelt down next to the brunette.

Kendra, was both scared and surprised that 1) the Oni thing hadn't blown them up right when he saw the three of them, and that 2) Rayne and the thing seemed like they were friends.

The Oni laughed when he saw Kendra's darkened foot. "What's so funny about my foot?" Angrily, Kendra pushed his hand away.

"I'm sorry, my dear. It's just that... that was me. I had to slow you guys down _somehow_, and I am very good with plagues and all of that fun stuff."

Kendra just stared at him. "Wait... this is a disease?" She gestured to her foot.

"Why of course! Soon enough it'll spread to all of your leg, and then after that to the rest of you. It's very quick and painless, don't worry. You won't feel a thing!"

"Are you kidding? My ankle feels like its on fire!"

Warren planted himself protectively in front of Kendra. "So you're saying that Kendra's going to die, just because you wanted to talk with us... I mean Rayne."

Rayne jumped in as well. "Oni, you have to help her! Warren and I, we can't just leave her to die! Please!"

"Why should I? Why does she deserve to live? Give me three good reasons, then I'll consider helping."

"What are you talking about, Oni? Why does she deserve to die? What did she do to you? You told Devon and I that you never do anything without reason. Isn't this at least a little unreasonable!"

The Oni exploded. "I've changed my ways, okay! After Devon, I stopped caring! I don't care anymore! About anything!"

Rayne shook her head. "So you don't care about me? I knew it. Your just like all the others. Just pretending until the right time, then you show who you really are. That's it, isn't it? You never cared, did you? It was all a game. An act."

"It's not like that! I-" The Oni started

"Sure, yeah. Right," Rayne cut him off. "Whatever. I get it." Sighing, Rayne turned to Warren and Kendra. "I'm really sorry guys. I thought Oni was better than that. Obviously I was wrong. Let's go."

"What about my foot?" Kendra asked.

"I guess we'll have to find something along the way. I'm really sorry Kendra. This is my fault." Rayne whispered, tears in her eyes.

Warren helped Kendra up, letting her lean on him as a crutch. "Okay, let's head out," he smiled. They had only taken three steps when the Oni stopped them.

"Fine," Oni grumbled. "I'll help her. Only because of Devon. He would have wanted me to help her, so I will."

"Gee thanks." Kendra rolled her eyes. "So what are you going to do?"

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything!"

"But you just said you would make me better! What is _with _you?" Kendra shouted, realizing that she could actually die today. Which would mean she would lose. Which would mean she wouldn't get to be an Eternal. Which would mean that Bracken would be with someone else for forever. Which would mean that while Kendra still lived, she would never get to see him. Which would kill her. "Please," tears were cascading down her cheeks. "I can't live without him! Help me!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Please stop crying! Please!" Oni tried to pat Kendra on her shoulder, but she backed away. "I meant that I'll tell you what you need to find and where to find it, but I can't leave this building!"

Warren wrapped his arms around Kendra. "So what do we need to do?" Rayne was watching Oni closely.

"Find your way out of the building and go to the valley where the sun meets the water. Find the Plumeria Blossom. Crush the blossom with mint and lotus. Mix the flowers with honey and eat it each morning as the sun rises. Do this correctly, and you will live."

"Sun meets the water. Plumeria Blossom. Mint. Lotus. Honey. Sun rises. Okay, got it. Thanks. Now can you give us a hint as to how to get out of this… place?" Warren looked around, eyes searching for a way out.

"Oh, that's easy! You're looking right at it now! I must go now, I wish you the best of luck! And Rayne, _don't _forget Devon. Help his memory live on! Go now, and hurry! It's almost sun rise!"


End file.
